Commotio Cordis
by Takhesis
Summary: Um retorno inesperado ao Hueco Mundo coloca Ichigo frente a frente com as sombras de seu passado.Seria possível curar as feridas que insistiam em não cicatrizar? GrimmjowxIchigo, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. Return

Commotio Cordis: do latim, agitação do coração. Na medicina é conhecido como a morte súbita por arritmia cardíaca provocada pelo impacto de um objeto contra o lado esquerdo do tórax, sem haver fratura de costelas ou do esterno e sem ferir diretamente o coração. A grande maioria das vítimas é predominantemente jovem, acometendo crianças e adolescentes. O evento costuma ser fatal.

Faz muito tempo que eu tinha vontade de fazer uma continuação para a fanfic "Inimigo Íntimo" que segue a cronologia do original. Infelizmente, o mangá andou me desgostando muito nos últimos tempos e a possibilidade do Grimmjow aparecer se tornando cada vez mais remota, decidi mandar o Kubo ir pro Inferno ( e não estou me referindo ao movie que estão pra lançar!) e fazer eu mesma o reencontro entre nossa amada Pantera e o Moranguinho. A sugestão do título e do tema foram da Sandy Youko, que sempre me ajuda quando pode!

Mesmo não gostando do atual rumo do mangá, essa fic ainda se encaixa na cronologia do original, durante os quase dois anos em que Ichigo levou uma vida sem graça de estudante normal.

Se você se sente ou pensa como eu com relação a essa casal, e chegou a ler até aqui, convido a você a continuar e quem sabe, se divertir com essa fanfic. Dedico a Sandy e a todas ( e a todos, porque não?) fãs sinceros de GrimmjowxIchigo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Até agora Ichigo se perguntava porque tinha aceitado entrar para o Clube de beisebol da escola, se ele mesmo não era chegado no esporte. Logo a resposta aparecia rápido: dinheiro. Precisaria de dinheiro se quisesse por em prática o que estava planejando já a algum tempo, e como a proposta deles foi a melhor no momento, passaria o tempo que precisasse._

_Aquela tarde começaria seu primeiro treinamento como jogador de beisebol. Saiu do vestiário usando o uniforme do time e se dirigiu para o campo que havia próximo as quadras da escola. Assim que os integrantes do clube viram Ichigo chegar, o cumprimentaram muito empolgados, afinal, era uma honra ter o "Kurosaki Senpai" entre eles. A expectativa pelo seu desempenho era grande também. Apesar de toda a festa, o ruivo continuava em sua costumeira indiferença e cara de durão._

_Depois das primeiras orientações e do aquecimento devido, titulares e reservas se posicionaram em suas marcas. Ichigo seria o arremessador. Como era a regra do jogo, ele teria três chances para arremessar a bola. Se concentrou, posicionou-se e jogou a bola num golpe seco e preciso. O rebatedor não conseguiu acertar da primeira. Outra tentativa. Mais uma vez, Ichigo preparou-se e arremessou._

_Dessa vez, o rebatedor acertou o alvo. A bola ricocheteou rápida no taco, indo de encontro para o ruivo. Mas ao invés de parar na luva que Ichigo usava,ela veio bater forte no lado esquerdo do peito do rapaz . A dor foi grande, e logo em seguida, Ichigo sentiu um aperto sufocante e doloroso a se irradiar de seu coração. Tentou buscar o fôlego perdido, mas por mais que inspirasse, não sentia o ar circular por seus pulmões. Sua vista escureceu e ele caiu pesadamente no chão. Quase desfalecendo, ainda ouviu as vozes distantes dos outros jogadores a lhe perguntarem o que estava sentindo. Em seguida, tudo silenciou-se a sua volta._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo abriu os olhos atordoado. A visão ainda estava turva, mas aos poucos deixava entrever que aquele lugar não era mais o campo de beisebol da escola. Estava escuro, frio. Não parecia ser o ambulatório. O que será que havia acontecido enquanto ficou desacordado? E por quanto tempo estaria assim? A ultima coisa que se lembrava foi da forte pancada que havia levado no peito pela bola de beisebol.

Quase entrou em choque ao recobrar totalmente a visão e reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Sim, Ichigo já esteve ali. A quase dois anos atrás, aquele recinto foi palco de sangrentas lutas, deixando marcas profundas no interior do ex-shinigami, e que ainda não chegaram a cicatrizar.

_Eu... estou em Las Noches! Como pode ser isso? Será que... Não! Não é possível! É um sonho!

Mas tudo era muito real, muito tangível, pra ser um sonho. Era tudo perfeitamente igual ao que ele tinha visto tempos atrás. Foi então que Ichigo chegou a dolorosa conclusão de que não estava sonhando.

_ Eu morri... Morri por causa de uma merda de bola de beisebol!_ o ruivo ainda conseguiu rir daquela peça que a vida havia lhe pregado... Imagine só! Ele, que já passou por coisas muito piores e sobreviveu, morrer por causa de uma simples bolinha! Seria cômico se não fosse trágico...

Levantou-se ainda meio desnorteado e deu alguns passos pelo imponente salão vazio. Uma coisa que havia estranhado bastante era o fato de não ter ido para a Soul Society, nem ter ficado vagando pelo mundo dos vivos. Pelo que se lembrava, era essa a regra!

_Será que ... foi por causa "dele"?_ levou a mão ao peito. Teria o lado hollow de Ichigo sobrevivido de alguma forma? Ou então, seria pelo fato do vazio que sentia nos últimos tempos,depois de terminada sua missão como shinigami substituto? Ao tocar a pele com mais atenção, o ruivo notou algo estranho: não havia a corrente presa a seu corpo espiritual, mas a área estava amolecida, como se não houvesse osso ali. Era um buraco por baixo da pele. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo para se abrir completamente, fazendo Ichigo se tornar um habitante daquele lugar em definitivo.

O rapaz parou diante de uma cratera aberta na parede, e dali pode visualizar o domo de Las Noches, ostentando sua enorme ferida aberta para o exterior, ocasionada por sua luta com Ulquiorra. Ao ver aquilo, uma nuvem de tristeza passou em seu olhar. Lembranças que queria esquecer voltaram, ainda mais fortes, dolorosas. Começou a andar a passos lentos, e agora via com mais atenção o imenso salão rodeado por incontáveis colunas. Parecia completamente inóspito, desolado. Algumas estruturas destroçadas conferiam um aspecto ainda maior de abandono. O silêncio profundo era perturbador. O outrora grandioso palácio de Las Noches era agora um reles cemitério de mármore esquecido por todos.

De repente, algo no intimo do rapaz o advertia que ele não era o único naquele lugar. Não saberia dizer ao certo, àquele momento, se isso era bom ou ruim. Agora , ele era uma simples alma, sem poder algum para enfrentar um hollow faminto. Ichigo começou a observar tudo a sua volta, vigilante. Continuou andando, na tentativa de achar uma saída, mas estacou ao ver um vulto passar veloz por entre as colunas, sumindo na mesma velocidade em que aparecera. Ichigo tentou não ficar nervoso, aquilo poderia ter sido fruto de sua imaginação. Era melhor continuar andando. Respirou fundo e apertou o passo. Outra vez, o vulto se movimentou agilmente por entre as colunas. Ichigo ficou realmente assustado; A impressão que tinha era que não estava sendo apenas observado. Estava sendo caçado! O suor começou a se formar em sua testa devido a tensão que estava sentindo. Mais adiante ,ouviu o ruído de uma pedra bater de encontro ao chão, que, perante o silêncio mortal que o envolvia, passou a impressão de um estrondo. Tomado de verdadeiro horror, Ichigo chegou a conclusão de que não estava mesmo sozinho, e teria que escapar dali o mais rápido possível.

Não havia tido sequer tempo de pensar em correr; bastou apenas uma fração de segundos para que uma força violenta o impelisse para baixo. Ichigo não conseguia se mexer diante daquela força esmagadora, e com o rosto virado para o chão, era impossível identificar a

criatura ou a coisa que o prendera. O medo da morte definitiva e iminente misturou-se a raiva por morrer sem lutar ou demonstrar resistência, como um verdadeiro fraco. Foi entre esses sentimentos que escutou a voz de seu algoz, e para a surpresa de Ichigo, era deveras familiar, e que só era ouvida em seus sonhos confusos:

- Mas olhe só quem eu reencontrei... Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse momento iria chegar... Agora vou poder acabar com tua raça, Kurosaki Ichigo!

- Gri... Grimm... Grimmjow?


	2. The king is dead Long live the king!

_-Kurosaki Senpai? Kurosaki Senpai!_

_- O que houve? Responda por favor, Kurosaki Senpai!_

_- Se afastem vocês! Deixe ele respirar!_

_O treinador mandou que os rapazes se afastassem de Ichigo que mantinha-se inerte no chão. Quando abaixou-se e se aproximou para analisá-lo, chegaram ao campo Orihime acompanhada de sua amiga Tatsuki. Ambas estavam ali para ver Ichigo jogar. Visivelmente nervosa, Orihime começou a chorar ao perceber a tonalidade arroxeada que começou a se formar nos lábios do rapaz._

_- O que o Kurosaki kun tem?- a ruiva instintivamente quis se aproximar de Ichigo sendo impedida pela amiga._

_-Por favor Orihime! Tente ficar calma! Você ouviu o que treinador falou, não se aproxime!_

_O treinador ficou apreensivo ao tomar o pulso e verificar a respiração de Ichigo e ver que não havia reação alguma._

_-Liguem pra o Serviço de emergência depressa!- gritou o homem enquanto rasgava a camisa do uniforme que Ichigo estava usando. Ia tentar reanimá-lo com uma massagem cardíaca._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Gri... Grimm... Grimmjow?

- Mas é claro que sou eu... Surpreso não?

O Arrancar soltou uma gargalhada ao mesmo tempo cruel e triunfante, enquanto apertava com a sua mão grande a cabeça de Ichigo contra o chão. Sem energia espiritual alguma, o ruivo gritou de dor.

- O que aconteceu, shinigami? Cadê tua valentia? Anda, reage! Vem bater na minha cara, filho da puta!

Grimmjow bufou diante do que ele considerava apatia por parte de seu oponente. Tirou a mão da cabeça do ruivo para em seguida o virar e erguer pela gola da camisa, como se levantasse uma pena.

Agora Ichigo podia visualizar seu antigo rival. Estava num estado lastimável, com a roupa branca esfarrapada e coberta de sangue seco. Pode ver no seu largo sorriso cruel que uma das presas havia quebrado e perdido a ponta afiada. Além das cicatrizes adquiridas em sua última luta e do ataque de Noitora, ele também apresentava marcas nos dedos e pelos braços. Os cabelos desgrenhados caíam para o seu rosto, porém deixavam entrever seus impressionantes olhos azuis que faiscavam quase insanos diante de sua presa.

- Escute... Grimmjow... Eu não...- Ichigo falava com dificuldade.

- Você não o quê? Não vai lutar comigo? Ainda se acha melhor do que eu shinigami?

Enfurecido, Grimmjow atirou Ichigo no chão com violência. A sensação que o ruivo teve foi de que todos os seus ossos estivessem sendo partidos, tamanho foi impacto. Por muito pouco não perdeu a consciência. Viu quando Grimmjow começou a se aproximar lentamente como uma fera pronta para dar o bote se recompor, o rapaz rastejava e com o restante de forças que ainda lhe restavam e gritou a plenos pulmões :

- EU NÃO SOU MAIS UM SHINIGAMI! PERDI MEUS PODERES QUANDO DERROTEI O AIZEN!

O ex Espada parou , como se não quisesse acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Que história maluca era aquela? Mexeu então os lábios num esgar e falou:

- Não é mais shinigami... e Aizen foi derrotado... Há! Podia ter imaginado isso quando te vi aqui... Mas eu nunca achei que ele voltaria ao Hueco Mundo se tivesse ganhado a parada... Tanto faz isso pra mim! Quero mais que ele se foda mesmo! Já você , queria te ver muito bem vivo, só pra me dar o gosto de te matar!

Grimmjow veio de encontro a Ichigo e dessa vez o pegou pelo pescoço, fazendo-o encarar sua face ainda com poucos vestígios de sangue.

- He! Quer dizer que não tem mais poder nenhum? É um humano normal? Que interessante ... Sabia que mesmo nesse estado em que estou eu ainda consigo quebrar no meio um merdinha como você com a mesma facilidade de um graveto?

-Vá em frente... Ou pelo menos ... tente... eu sei que não consegue!

- Como ?

- É fácil demais pra você, Grimmjow... Você gosta de desafio! Que graça teria pra você me matar assim tão fácil, sem lutar? A vitória não ia ter o mesmo sabor pra você...

Grimmjow franziu a testa e aos poucos afrouxou a mão do pescoço de Ichigo. Claro que não teria graça pra ele. Ele era um espírito guerreiro, não um assassino. Tinha verdadeira devoção pelas batalhas, pela medição de forças. Virou o rosto com expressão de desdém , suspirou e ao fim, riu. Era um riso baixo, um misto de escárnio e decepção. Sobreviveu a tudo, aos ferimentos graves, aos escombros desabados sobre ele durante a batalha entre Ichigo e Noitota enquanto estava caído ,escapou de ser capturado por um bando de shinigamis como um mero espólio de guerra, esperou cada minuto, cada segundo, unicamente para aquele momento, aquele reencontro. Pra quê? Pra descobrir que seu grande rival não era mais de nada?

Grimmjow largou Ichigo bruscamente e lhe deu as costas. De repente, sua existência se esvaiu de sentido. Poderia sair daquela fortaleza destroçada e procurar outro rival que lhe fosse conveniente, mas tinha quase certeza de que não conseguiria tal façanha. Os Arrancars sobreviventes ou foram capturados pelos shinigamis ou fugiram para bem longe. Tinha que admitir que nenhum deles foi ou seria como Kurosaki Ichigo. Nunca havia sentido tanta gana de vencer alguém como ele, subjugá-lo, possuí-lo... somente o ex-shinigami lhe proporcionava esse prazer em todos os sentidos... as memórias então começavam a se embaralhar em sua mente: as ferozes lutas travadas entre os dois se interpunham com as imagens da noite em que invadira o quarto de Ichigo e o tomara com paixão insana e violenta. Ódio e desejo se misturavam num turbilhão caótico e perigoso em seu íntimo já perturbado. Ichigo ao ver Grimmjow estático, o chamou, como se quisesse trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

- Grimmjow...?

O Arrancar virou-se para o rapaz, e a expressão dele fez Ichigo se arrepender de tê-lo chamado. Era certo que o ex Espada não era um exemplo de autocontrole, mas o que quer que ele tenha passado durante esse tempo o afetara psicologicamente. Era preciso muito cuidado no momento ao tratar com ele. Era mesmo como lidar com um animal selvagem, totalmente imprevisível. Uma palavra ou passo em falso, e poderia estar morto.

O ruivo ainda viu quando Grimmjow empunhou a espada com lâmina desgastada e veio em sua direção e estremeceu. No segundo seguinte, Grimmjow sumiu de sua vista, e logo depois sentiu uma forte rajada de vento passar rente ao topo de sua cabeça, indo cortar a coluna de mármore que estava por atrás. O barulho do desabamento ressoou pelo vastíssimo salão, seguido por uma nuvem de poeira. Aquele cara estava mesmo desequilibrado e ia matá-lo de qualquer maneira!

Novamente Grimmjow se moveu sem que Ichigo desse conta. Enlaçou o braço pelo ombro do ruivo, trazendo seu corpo para junto do dele. Uma mão grande segurou o rosto do mais baixo, e uma voz rouca e grave sussurrou ameaçadoramente para Ichigo:

- Eu lembro que você havia dito que lutaria comigo quantas vezes eu quisesse... e eu exijo sua promessa... Você vai ter seus poderes de volta nem que seja na marra, shinigami... Nem que eu tenha que esfolar essa sua pele macia pra isso!

Ichigo sentiu o hálito quente de Grimmjow em sua pele. Deixou escapar um gemido quando a língua de seu agressor passeou devagar por sua orelha. O ex shinigami sentiu culpa por excitar-se daquele jeito, não queria mais sentir esse tipo de coisa por alguém que lhe fez tanto mal. Mas bastava aquele maldito o desafiar, o ameaçar, o tocar despudoradamente pra deixá-lo praticamente louco e clamar por mais.

- Vamos, eu sei que você deixou alguma coisa guardada pra mim, Ichigo...

Mostrando os dentes num riso sardônico, o ex Espada joga o ruivo contra uma das várias colunas que rodeavam a sala. Indefeso, Ichigo gemia e se contorcia de dor. Num sonido, Grimmjow se aproximou de onde Ichigo estava, e passou a observá-lo com excitação pervesa. Ainda não o tinha maltratado o suficiente. Lambeu os lábios secos, imaginando que o que estava faltando era usar de algo mais drástico. Ergueu o braço na direção do ruivo, e numa explosão de reiatsu, começou a formar um cero. Ichigo arregalou os olhos incrédulo. Gritou na tentativa de dissuadir Grimmjow daquela idéia insana:

-Pare Grimmjow! Isso não vai trazer meus poderes de volta, seu idiota!

- Cala essa boca! Não ouse levantar a voz pra mim, shinigami! EU SOU O REI!

- Rei sem um único súdito e de um reino acabado? Que orgulho você tira disso?

- O meu orgulho você tirou a muito tempo quando não me matou daquela vez! Que orgulho um guerreiro pode ter em ver seu próprio inimigo o defender? POR QUE NÃO DEIXOU QUE AQUELE PORRA DO NOITORA ME MATASSE DE VEZ?

Aquelas palavras cheias de amargura foram como um forte golpe em Ichigo, mais doloroso que seus ferimentos externos. Elas tocaram numa ferida que ele julgava estar cicatrizada, mas que na verdade, nunca havia deixado de sangrar. O seu sentimento mais errado, seu desejo mais sujo, seu maior segredo, guardado de todos, vinha agora à tona para ele mesmo,claro, latente, gritando para ser libertado. Tinha que resolver isso de uma vez por todas, e era chegada a hora.

Ichigo viu o cero aumentar de intensidade na mão de seu algoz. Era como se todo ódio do Arrancar se concentrasse junto com a energia espiritual. Grimmjow julgava que a qualquer momento, Ichigo se recuperaria e iria revidar o golpe. Mas o que viu foi o ex shinigami se levantar com dificuldade. Arfando, o ruivo começou a andar meio cambaleante na direção de seu antigo rival, ignorando a morte certa.

Sem compreender nada, Grimmjow viu quando Ichigo se aproximou e pôs uma das mãos em seu rosto, e numa leve carícia, passou-a para nuca. Sentiu os delicados lábios próximos ao seu ouvido, que num sussurro quase inaudível, se fizeram confidenciar:

- Eu sei que podia ter feito isso... mas eu... eu... não pude. Não ia agüentar te ver morto... Por que eu...

Foi então que o ruivo deslizou sua boca pelo rosto do maior e colou-a de encontro a outra boca, num beijo trêmulo, desesperado, faminto...


	3. Drowning in Rivers of Lust

_- Alô! Temos uma ocorrência aqui... parece ataque cardíaco, não sei! Ele levou uma pancada da bola de beisebol e desmaiou, depois não teve reação nenhuma ... O que? Sim, meu treinador está fazendo massagem cardíaca..._

_Um dos rapazes do time passava as informações para o serviço de emergência, enquanto o treinador tentava desesperadamente trazer a consciência de Ichigo de volta. Um silêncio opressor e angustiante tomava conta das pessoas que acompanhavam aquela árdua e penosa tarefa do treinador._

_Tatsuki sentiu a forte pressão das mãos de Orihime em seu braço. Virou então o rosto para a amiga. Era evidente o sofrimento tentar confortá-la de alguma maneira, mas às vezes , o silêncio é o melhor _

_Orihime parecia hesitar em alguma coisa, abria a boca como que se preparasse para falar alguma coisa, mas desistia ao final. Tatsuki não soube explicar para si mesma o que aquilo poderia significar. Mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a sua atenção para Ichigo._

_- Por favor Ichigo, não vá nos decepcionar... _

Ichigo roçava os lábios insistentemente de encontro aos de Grimmjow, a língua tateando devagar a boca do mais alto. Não se importava com a ameaçadora luz intensa que partia do Cero do ex Espada. Seu instinto só lhe pedia para continuar. A luz rubra conferia à cena uma atmosfera surreal e perigosa. Então, numa reação totalmente imprevista, Ichigo sentiu os dentes do Arrancar se cravarem em seu lábio inferior e gemeu de dor. Rápido, Grimmjow se desvencilhou de Ichigo e atirou o Cero a uma pequena distância do ruivo, e o golpe veio a atingir o antigo trono onde outrora Aizen reinava absoluto sobre o deserto tomado pela noite eterna e desoladora. O barulho da explosão reverberou como um ronco infernal, estremecendo tudo a sua volta, mas isso aparentemente não abalara o rapaz de cabelos acobreados, que mantinha-se estendido no chão, enquanto seu agressor o fitava . Os dois estavam ofegantes, os tórax de ambos subiam e desciam ao mesmo tempo, num estranho compasso ritmado. Seus olhares continham a antiga chama de ferocidade de confrontos passados, só que dessa vez, com uma nuance diferente. Continuavam se encarando, só trocando olhares. Era no silêncio que os dois pareciam se entender de alguma forma. Grimmjow ergueu um pouco o queixo moveu a boca, a maneira de quem sente uma repulsa extrema:

- ...Você á patético, Ichigo... Por acaso se esqueceu do que eu te falei ? Hollows e shinigamis existem pra se enfrentarem! – cuspiu em seguida um pouco de sangue.

- Acontece que eu não sou mais shinigami! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso? Eu nem sei mais o que eu sou, pra falar a verdade...

Ichigo suspirou profundamente. Foi um longo período de vazio, de falta de identidade, de falta de uma força maior a motivá-lo. O que antes ele julgava como sendo sua paz interior, sua vida banal e sem maiores preocupações de adolescente, era agora vista por ele como um verdadeiro marasmo, um falso ar de tranqüilidade que no fundo o enojava. Passou a mão pelo rosto até os cabelos cor de cobre. Não era só a existência de Grimmjow que se esvaiu de sentido.

- Tudo ficou pra trás agora! Minha família, meus amigos, tudo, tudo o que eu era se foi! – ergueu então os belos olhos castanhos em direção das orbes azuis que ainda o fitavam incisivos. - Só tenho você agora... você é o único laço que restou da minha vida passada... e ao que parece, você também só tem a mim...

Grimmjow ficou estático com olhos azuis muito abertos por alguns instantes. Depois, deu uma risada cínica e então se aproximou, e com o arrebatamento vigoroso que lhe era tão característico, levantou Ichigo e o enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo com que seu corpo se colasse ao dele. Ambos precisavam daquele contato, daquela estranha interação. Ironicamente, os dois, velhos oponentes, teriam que se apoiar um num outro se quisessem sobreviver a partir de agora;

- Já que não posso te ter como troféu de luta, então vou ter você de outro jeito...

Ichigo apertou as mãos nos braços de Grimmjow, segurando-o com muita força, como se quisesse evitar que Grimmjow escapasse ou se desvanecesse a qualquer momento. Sentindo a pressão urgente daquelas longas mãos em sua carne, o ex Espada aumentou a força do braço enlaçado a cintura do ruivo, fazendo-o suspirar de excitação.

O maior passou a língua devagar naqueles lábios cheios, acompanhando seu desenho perfeito,suave . O ruivo entreabriu a boca, um convite mudo para que o outro se instalasse sem cerimônia. Grimmjow então invadiu, lutou e possuiu a boca quente e macia. A língua de Ichigo instigava, provocava a de seu parceiro, fazendo um dueto lascivo e excitante. Os suspiros sufocados se faziam mais fortes e audíveis a cada movimento, cadenciados pelas carícias dadas em ambos os corpos eriçados pela excitação crescente.

Ah! Quanto tempo não ansiavam secretamente por aquilo? Para os outros, eram inimigos, rivais a ferro e a fogo, lutando por aquilo que defendiam ou acreditavam. Isso em parte era verdade. A rivalidade era a força motriz de ambos, mas o que os outros talvez não enxergassem era a atmosfera tensa e especial que os rodeava .Parecia que ambos foram destinados para aquele estranho relacionamento em que a rivalidade e a atração se entrelaçavam, formando um único sentimento, uma única força.

Já sem fôlego suficiente, cessaram o beijo. Ichigo ainda em seu estado de entorpecimento, sentiu os dentes de Grimmjow lhe mordiscarem o lábio inferior. O castanho de seus olhos possuíam um brilho dourado. Um brilho de excitação, um brilho de vida. A mesma impressão se tinha nos olhos profundamente azuis de seu parceiro, faiscando num brilho metálico.

As mãos grandes do Arrancar seguraram Ichigo com firmeza bruta pela cintura, erguendo-o de forma que ficasse nivelado com seus quadris. O jovem então entrelaçou as pernas esguias por entre o corpo de seu parceiro e sentiu quando foi prensado de encontro a uma das muitas ruínas que circundavam o imenso salão. O toque brusco no mármore frio fez Ichigo sentir um arrepio a lhe percorrer a espinha. Grimmjow notou o rápido desconforto de seu amante e sorriu. Seu sadismo ainda continuava firme e forte.

- Espero que se acostume logo a meu inferno gelado, Ichigo... Isso é só uma pequena amostra. Mas não será frio que sentirá dessa vez...

Ichigo franziu o cenho em sinal de irritação enquanto via Grimmjow soltar uma risada presa ao redil de seus dentes afiados. Mal teve tempo de replicar a provocação, pois teve a boca novamente tomada com fúria apaixonada. Deixou-se novamente levar pelo instinto, sentindo verdadeiro prazer em ter sua língua sugada por seu amante, fazendo com que um fio de saliva escapasse pelo canto da boca.

O ruivo conseguiu se livrar dos sapatos incômodos e começou a tirar a jaqueta esfarrapada e suja de Grimmjow com impaciência. Muito melhor acariciar aquela pele quente que o frio mármore. Como resposta, teve a camisa de mangas longas que usava rasgada. Certos hábitos de felino ainda não se tinham ido embora em Grimmjow. Ichigo ainda conseguiu protestar com irritação:

- Ei! Esqueceu que essa é minha única roupa? -

- Comigo por perto, roupa é a última coisa que você vai precisar!

O maior então percorreu com a língua ágil do ombro até o pescoço do rapaz de cabelos acobreados, enquanto as mãos calejadas se esfregavam por sua pele nua, deixando marcas por onde passavam. Ichigo gemia deliciado com aqueles toques e admitiu interiormente que sentia muita falta daquilo. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ia dormir com a janela propositalmente aberta, esperando ser visitado outra vez por Grimmjow, outra vez ser pego desprevenido em seu sono, mesmo sabendo que não podia mais ver espíritos e nem interagir com eles, fossem shinigamis ou hollows. Ainda manteve esse hábito inútil durante algumas semanas, até que o tempo e a conformação lhe mitigassem o desejo, fazendo adormecer em um estado de letargia profunda em seu coração desiludido.

- Ah! – Ichigo soltou um gemido mais forte quando sentiu um dos mamilos serem apertados rudemente;

- Ainda pensa que é melhor ter roupa, Kurosaki ? ... – falou com seu típico deboche antes de lamber sensualmente a orelha de Ichigo, arrematando com uma mordida no lóbulo.

- Vá se fuder! – o idiota ainda fazia aquelas provocações que deixavam Ichigo louco de raiva.

- Continua com a mesma boca suja hein? Sinto lhe informar, mas quem vai ser fudido aqui não vai ser eu, disso tenho certeza...

Acomodou Ichigo sentado num amontoado de ruínas ,abaixou-se e pôs-se a acariciá-lo com sua boca, beijando, mordendo... seus braços fortes enlaçavam com possessividade o esguio corpo do rapaz ruivo. Ichigo gemia baixinho, e cada toque fazia seu corpo mais lânguido e receptivo às caricias. A língua passeava descaradamente pela pele do ruivo, provando de seu sabor salgado.

Arranhões eram feitos pelas mãos do rapaz nas largas e fortes costas de seu parceiro, propiciando-lhe um grande prazer, que era traduzido em um brusco resfolegar. Em resposta, Grimmjow abocanhou o mamilo avermelhado e ereto que havia tocado momentos antes. Ouviu um grito de satisfação vindo do outro, além do aperto dos dedos entre seus cabelos azulados e revoltos.

Grimmjow sabia como jogar com o rapaz, sabia onde era mais sensível ao toque, algo que era inconsciente e inerente a todas as almas semelhantes. Continuou a sugar com força, a brincar com o pedaço de carne entre os dentes, enquanto escutava os doces lamentos do rapaz ecoarem em seus ouvidos.

Foi então que o tom desses lamentos transformou-se repentinamente em um grito agudo. Grimmjow riu satisfeito com o gosto metálico e acre de sangue na boca e a sensação das unhas do seu amante se cravarem em sua carne. Ergueu-se para ver a expressão de Ichigo, que suspirava com a boca entreaberta e o olhar perdido. Um fio de sangue escorria de seu mamilo ferido. O maior lambeu os dentes enquanto o via assim. Seu baixo ventre latejava em uma força irradiante cada vez maior.

As mãos de Ichigo se estenderam para o hakama, tateando a faixa negra que o prendia. Uma das mãos se enfiou por dentro da roupa para tocar a sexualidade de Grimmjow. O maior diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles, muito receptivo a carícia. Os dedos longos alisavam e pressionavam o falo pulsante, e sentiam a carne se dilatar mais e mais. Estando com as mãos livres, Grimmjow livrou-se do hakama e imitando Ichigo, passou a lhe acariciar o membro excitado. Sendo mais impaciente, arreou o calção do ruivo, junto coma roupa íntima e logo depois, os meiões . Ichigo então impulsionou os quadris para frente e trouxe o membro desperto de Grimmjow para junto do dele. Com umas das mãos, acariciava ambos os falos, em movimentos de vai e vem. Isso mais o contínuo roçar de suas partes sensíveis os fizeram mergulhar em um mar de prazer.

Vendo seu amante gemer alto e despudoradamente, Ichigo mordeu o lábio inferior. Se sentiu um depravado agindo daquele jeito, mas dessa vez, já sem culpa. Ali não existia ninguém para reprovar determinados atos ,eram somente os dois, um para o outro. Com esse pensamento, Ichigo lambeu os lábios e passou o polegar lentamente pela cabeça do membro de seu amante, lhe arrancando um gemido mais profundo e deixando sua mão úmida pelo líquido que escorria de ambos. Era tão gratificante para o rapaz saber que estava proporcionando prazer ao Arrancar, depois de tanto tempo que passara e sofrera a esmo, sem amparo de qualquer um que fosse. Ainda deus alguns beijos suaves pelo rosto de Grimmjow, enquanto continuava com seus carinhos em suas partes íntimas.

Cada vez mais louco de desejo, o ex Espada fez o seu amante parar bruscamente o que estava fazendo, e com agilidade, o virou, deixando-o de ponta cabeça, apoiando por fim as pernas de Ichigo em seus ombros. Ainda sob efeito da surpresa de ser arrebatado tão repentinamente, o ruivo indagou:

- Que porra é essa que você tá fazendo, Grimmjow?

Teve apenas uma risada carregada de cinismo como resposta. Logo em seguida pode entender do que se tratava ao ver a sexualidade enorme do ex Espada despontando pulsante em direção a seu rosto. Estremeceu a um primeiro momento com a situação, e ainda pensou em recuar e sugerir outra coisa. Mas isso era inútil, em se tratando de Grimmjow. Ele queria muito foder Ichigo, sentir seu interior apertado e quente, mas seus instintos de predador ordenavam que ainda brincasse mais um pouco com sua presa.

O ruivo estremeceu ao sentir a cavidade molhada e quente se apoderar de seu membro. Em seguida, era Grimmjow que se projetava na boca de Ichigo, com tanta avidez e urgência que o deixou quase sufocado. O rapaz se agarrou as ancas de seu amante, com medo de se desequilibrar. Aos poucos, foi se acostumando com a posição inusitada e passou a chupar o falo com a mesma fome que seu amante o fazia. Era uma troca prazerosa entre os corpos, cada um respondia com mais força a medida que recebiam uma carícia mais incisiva era feita. Gemidos abafados ecoavam pelo recinto vazio.

O Arrancar, ao mesmo tempo que sugava e lambia o membro de Ichigo, preparava sua entrada, massageando com os dedos, e a cada investida sua aquele ponto, sentia o corpo do ruivo tensionar, seguido de um gritinho sufocado. Ichigo sentia que a qualquer momento desfaleceria de tanto prazer. E quando imaginava que tinha chegado quase ao ápice, sentiu que o maior deixou sua intimidade e se apoderou de sua entrada com a língua. Retesou o corpo num espasmo e não conseguiu mais continuar com sua ação. Seu prazer explodiu na forma de úmida essência, que desceu devagar pelo corpo de seu parceiro. Ainda sob efeito do orgasmo, ouviu um gemido rouco e sentiu a semente de Grimmjow a lhe macular o rosto num jato intenso e quente.

Ichigo foi então posto novamente sentado no amontoado de ruínas, e viu quando Grimmjow se ajoelhou de frente a ele, arfando profundamente. Mesmo que seus corpos tivessem alcançado tamanho deleite, o brilho ardente em seus olhos exprimiam a vontade não satisfeita plenamente. O ruivo lambeu parte do sêmen que escorreu para o canto da boca. O gosto de sua pantera.

Tomando esse gesto como provocação, Grimmjow atirou-se vorazmente em Ichigo, num beijo sufocante. Seus corpos se entrelaçavam novamente, ainda com mais ardor, mais paixão que antes. Os quadris dos dois se mexiam ao sabor do prazer crescente, fazendo suas intimidades retornarem do repouso em que se encontravam minutos atrás. O ex Espada sussurrava algumas frases indecentes no ouvido do ruivo, que soltava risadinhas ao mesmo tempo que ruborizava. Conseguia se sentir tão à vontade com aquele pervertido...

O ex Espada trouxe então Ichigo para se sentar em seu colo. Dessa vez, queria ver o rosto de Ichigo, se deliciar com cada expressão que este faria no decorrer daquele frenesi de luxúria. Chegou bem perto do ouvido do ex Shinigami e lhe pronunciou de um jeito cafajeste:

- Não quer logo matar as saudades de mim, Ichigo? –pegou a mão do rapaz e a fez pousar no membro novamente desperto. Ichigo nada respondeu a provocação. Pelo menos , não com palavras.

Ergueu-se um pouco, e posicionou-se em cima do falo. Mas, não se encaixou logo de encontro a ele. Começou a se esfregar provocativamente. Grimmjow ainda grunhiu um palavrão, excitado demais pra fazer outra coisa. Concluiu que aquele ruivinho não era assim tão tonto. Passados mais alguns momentos de tortuoso prazer, Ichigo então forçou sua entrada em direção a virilidade de Grimmjow, que pegou em sua cintura e o empurrou para baixo. Um gemido de desconforto escapou da boca do rapaz, e com um pouco mais de esforço, se abraçou com seu amante e sentou-se com força.

Grimmjow resfolegou e gemeu alto ao sentir o interior da caverna de Ichigo a lhe acolher calorosamente. Por um breve instante, os dois se encararam, e exatamente naquele momento, que nada mais era que uma reles fração de tempo, é que perceberam o quanto necessitavam um do outro.

O Arrancar então agarrou-se de maneira predadora ao rapaz, com suas enormes mãos a massagear –lhe as nádegas, incitando-o a mexer com começou se movimentando lentamente, gemendo baixo, de olhos entreabertos, o rosto ruborizado pela luxúria que se apoderou dele.

- Hnnn... isso é uma provocação, Ichigo? Quer me deixar... Aaahnnn... doido... – Grimmjow deu um apertão forte no traseiro do rapaz, que se derretia ante a provocadora carícia.

O ritmo então foi aumentando de intensidade, num bailado delicioso, arrematado por beijos intensos e molhados. Sussurros e gemidos reverberavam pelas brancas paredes marmóreas, quebrando sua frieza e sobriedade pétreas. Grimmjow, agindo pelo instinto e pela luxuria, deitou Ichigo no chão, abriu-lhe as pernas o máximo que pôde, saiu e penetrou novamente a entrada exposta.

- Aaahh! Grimmjoow...- o grito de prazer ecoou por todo o salão. Com muita dificuldade o ex Espada se controlou para não gozar.

Manteve as mãos fixas, segurando as coxas do ruivo com força, enquanto invadia seu interior com voracidade, indo cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo... seu amante se masturbava e gritava repetidamente e sem pudor, suplicante e totalmente entregue às intensas sensações que Grimmjow lhe proporcionava.

Sentindo que ia atingir o clímax, Grimmjow socou-se com uma derradeira estocada no sensível ponto dentro de Ichigo, que arqueou as costas e jorrou sua essência como resposta ao estímulo. Em seguida, ouviu um gemido rouco vindo de Grimmjow e sentiu o gozo quente e intenso do ex Espada se derramar dentro de si. Parte do sêmen escorreu entre suas pernas,encharcando-o.

O ex Espada tombou em cima do Ichigo, exausto. Agora saciados, sentiam apenas a respiração ofegante e as batidas de seus corações voltarem ao normal. O ruivo enlaçou o corpo grande e suado do seu parceiro languidamente com seus braços, ainda sob efeito do orgasmo recente. Agora tinha a certeza de que Grimmjow não iria embora dessa vez, ficaria ao seu lado, talvez por uma eternidade.

Grimmjow se aninhou na curva do pescoço de Ichigo preguiçosamente. Ichigo riu suavemente. Era a primeira vez que via o explosivo Arrancar tão calmo e sereno, e o melhor, em seus braços. Sentiu satisfação e uma certa ponta de orgulho, afinal conseguiu dar prazer e alento ao ex Espada. O rapaz não exigiria palavras naquele momento. O sentimento, instinto, ou que quer que seja, estava ali presente, os unindo...

Ichigo percebeu que o Arrancar adormecera pelo ressonar que fazia. Deu um último beijo nos bagunçados cabelos azuis antes dele mesmo se entregar ao sono sem culpa.

- Conseguimos! Os batimentos voltaram!

Atordoado, Ichigo tentava visualizar alguma coisa em meio às imagens embaçadas. Era uma confusão de vozes, choro e barulho de objetos metálicos. Teve a impressão de que estava sendo erguido e levado para o que parecia ser uma cabine, não sabia ao certo. Sentiu uma picada de agulha em seu braço e mãos que examinavam seu pulso. Virou-se e encontrou um rosto totalmente desconhecido para ele.

- Considere-se um milagre ambulante, rapaz. Você nasceu de novo... - comentou com certa emoção um dos paramédicos da equipe do serviço de emergência.

**CONTINUA**


	4. Epílogo

Commotio cordis. O nome era pomposo, o significado era até poético, "agitação do coração". Entretanto, tal nome guardava um evento letal. Era realmente muita sorte Ichigo ter sobrevivido, ainda mais pelo tempo que ficou literalmente morto.

Soube com detalhes da história: quando levou a pancada da bola de beisebol no peito e caiu desacordado, o treinador lhe prestando os primeiros socorros, a chegada da equipe de emergência... foi mesmo um caso difícil : os paramédicos tiveram que usar um desfibrilador para reanimá-lo, e justamente na última tentativa é que ele retornou à vida, como que por milagre.

Ichigo ainda ficaria em observação no hospital por alguns dias, para seu aborrecimento, já que estava se sentindo muito bem, pelo menos fisicamente. Só queria mesmo esquecer tudo e poder voltar pra casa... E beisebol, nunca mais!

Esquecer... seria difícil. Ainda sentia os lábios vorazes e quentes de Grimmjow a lhe beijar e consumir, e só essa mera lembrança o deixava embriagado de desejo e ao mesmo tempo, tristeza. Poderia enganar a si mesmo, convencendo de que era só um sonho, mas como seria, se ainda sentia o toque rude em sua pele, o calor daquele corpo a aquecer o seu?

Sentia-se tão confuso! Estava de volta, vivo e são, para junto dos seus, mas também para a mesma vida vazia que levava nos últimos tempos. Se tivesse mesmo morrido, muito provavelmente ficaria eternamente preso em Hueco Mundo, mas ao lado de quem o fazia se sentir vivo de verdade...

O que teria acontecido com Grimmjow depois de acordar e ver que Ichigo não estava mais lá? Com toda certeza, ficaria furioso, e a imagem do ex Espada a praguejar sozinho no salão de Las Noches chegou a divertir o rapaz por um breve momento.

De certa forma, descobrir que Grimmjow estava vivo confortou Ichigo. Chegou a cogitar que ele não tivesse sobrevivido, e isso o angustiava muito. Naquela derradeira luta, não teve tempo nem oportunidade para lhe dizer tudo o que sentia, tudo que estava engasgado... Essa impossibilidade o martirizou durante muito tempo, machucando-o como uma espada a lhe varar o peito. Nesse último encontro, pode confirmar que o Arrancar o correspondia, a seu modo,claro.

Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Por que o destino lhe dava uma coisa e em seguida lhe tirava outra? O destino era uma entidade implacável e cruel, que não se importava em jogar com as almas em seu imenso tabuleiro, sabendo de tudo o que aconteceria e se deleitando com os detalhes.

Olhou para a janela de seu quarto. O céu estava limpo, bonito, tão azul... tão azul quanto os olhos do Sexto Espada. Estava mergulhado em divagação e memórias quando a voz de uma das enfermeiras o chamou:

- Boa tarde, senhor Kurosaki!

- Boa tarde... – respondeu Ichigo meio sem jeito, e a enfermeira sorriu em seguida.

- Vamos trocar esse soro? Vou fazer bem rapidinho, porque tem uma visita que me parece que está ansiosa pra vê-lo... – terminou de dizer isso com uma piscadela marota para o rapaz.

Quem poderia ser? Ele já recebera visitas de praticamente todos de sua sala, do time de beisebol...

- Boa tarde, Kurosaki kun... – uma corada Orihime apareceu na porta. – Espero não estar atrapalhando, senhora...

- Não meu bem, já terminei por aqui, pode entrar.

Orihime entrou, e trazia consigo uma cesta enorme. Acomodou-se numa cadeira disposta no quarto, e ficou a olhar para as mãos. A enfermeira, terminado o procedimento, recolheu seu material e se despediu de ambos, deixando-os a sós.

- E aí, Inoue?

- Ahn? Er... eu é que pergunto isso, Kurosaki kun... – riu tentando diminuir um pouco o nervosismo que sentia. – E o seu pai e suas irmãs? Pensei que estivessem por aqui. Não esperava mesmo que estivesse sozinho... – baixou novamente o olhar para as mãos pousadas sobre a cesta que trazia em seu colo.

- Karin e Yuzu estão na escola e o velho foi para a casa pegar algumas coisas. Ainda bem que ele não está aqui, você não sabe o tormento que é ficar com um maluco daqueles o tempo todo falando que você é um fracote moleirão que não agüenta nem uma bolada besta...

Ichigo sempre falava muito sério, quase indiferente, mas Inoue parecia não se importar com isso, mantendo-se atenta a tudo o que o ruivo falava. Estava tão feliz de ver Ichigo bem, que a maneira com que ele lhe falava era um detalhe insignificante.

- Sabe Kurosaki kun, faz pouco tempo que arrumei um trabalho de meio período, numa panificadora e... bem, eu trouxe algumas coisas de lá pra você comer, e é tudo muito bom...

Orihime alegremente tirou o pano xadrez que cobria a cesta , mostrando uma grande variedade de pães e alguns doces. Era de encher a vista. Mas assim que viu o conteúdo da cesta, Ichigo se esforçou para não fazer uma cara de enjôo na frente da amiga.

- Eu não estou com estômago pra comer isso, Inoue...

- Ah... eu entendo... que cabeça a minha! Você ainda está de observação... não deve estar em condições de comer algo assim...- imediatamente ela recolocou o pano por cima da cesta, um tanto envergonhada.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, que pareceram anos. Foi então que Orihime resolveu falar:

- Kurosaki kun, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode falar, Inoue.

- Quando você ficou desacordado... você... viu alguma coisa?

- Você quer saber se eu cheguei a ir pra a Soul Society?

- Bom, sim, eu imaginei que você pudesse ter visto alguém conhecido...

- Não, não vi nada nem ninguém. Só me lembro da minha vista escurecendo e depois apaguei. Quando acordei, já estava na ambulância. Estranho, não?

- Talvez porque não era pra ser ...

- É mesmo... não era pra ser.

Ninguém precisaria saber de seu reencontro com Grimmjow. Guardaria mais esse segredo em seu coração, que batia forte... e agitado.

Grimmjow encarava pensativo a lua minguante que brilhava no negro céu de Hueco Mundo. Segurava o cabo de sua zampakuto , ameaçando sacá-la. O vento gelado soprava forte no topo do imenso domo de Las Noches, mas isso não abalava o ex Espada que mantinha sua altiva postura.

- _Você escapou dessa mais uma vez, Kurosaki Ichigo, mas da próxima, não terá tanta sorte assim_...

E com esse pensamento, Grimmjow desaparece num _sonido_, para desbravar o imenso deserto branco.

**FIM**


End file.
